Rain Drops FR
by Kohra
Summary: Une petite histoire de Noël. Bromance ou Pre-slash, à vous de choisir.


**Rain Drops**

**xxxxx**

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fanfic sur Sherlock ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas les personnages les plus faciles à manier, surtout concernant Sherlock, mais j'espère m'en être pas trop mal sorti. J'ai écrit ce petit OS pour Noël, considérez le comme un peu en avance... Ou très en retard ! =)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sherlock était étendu sur le sofa, déjà en robe de chambre en milieu d'après-midi – ou plutôt, _encore_ en robe de chambre – la tête renversée en arrière sur l'accoudoir. Ses yeux était fixés sur l'extérieur londonien, visible à travers l'étroite fenêtre du salon. La pluie battait contre la vitre dans un ballet frénétique, et le ciel assombri par les nuages plongeait l'appartement dans l'obscurité. Son regard déviait parfois sur les gouttes qui glissaient sur le verre poli.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Le détective n'avait aucune enquête stimulante à se mettre sous les dents et, immanquablement, il s'ennuyait. A mourir. Il lâcha un énième soupir las et se retourna sur le côté, repliant ses pieds nus contre le dossier du divan. A cet instant, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sans grande discrétion, et reconnu les pas de John dans l'escalier. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après, les bras tellement encombrés que Sherlock ne réussit même pas à apercevoir son visage.

-Pas la peine de m'aider, je me débrouille tout seul, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers la table de la cuisine ou il déposa ses paquets avec un soulagement évident.

-Ou est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Sherlock avec une indifférence feinte, toujours avachi dans son canapé.

John se retourna vers le détective, le souffle encore court, et l'air surpris.

-Parti faire des courses pour Noël. Nous sommes le 23 décembre.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

-Noël, Sherlock, railla-t-il. Décembre, cadeaux, sapin, naissance de Jésus Christ ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais ce qu'est Noël.

-Je parle à celui qui ne connais pas l'existence du système solaire.

-Pour qui ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as acheté des cadeaux. Pour qui ?

John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, conscient que la question de Sherlock touchait un de ses points sensibles ; il n'avait pas, ou peu, de contacts à Londres, de famille, ou même de connaissance. Mais Sherlock étant ce qu'il est, il n'assimilait évidement pas les conventions sociales - le fait de ne pas rappeler à une personne son manque de relations, par exemple.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, hésitant entre la colère, la résignation et, malgré tout, l'amusement pour l'attitude complètement mal venue de son colocataire.

-Eh bien, pour mes parents, pour Harry, pour Sarah, et également pour toi, mais je ne suis plus réellement sur de vouloir te l'offrir, espèce de gros idiot.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent, réellement étonné de sa réponse. Il se leva paresseusement du divan et le rejoignit dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, sa robe de chambre se soulevant au gré de ses pas et son regard brillant de l'éclat de curiosité propre au détective.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

John soupira.

-Tu n'es pas censé le demander.

Sherlock continua à le regarder fixement, et le médecin consentit finalement à lui répondre, d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

-Un insecte en fil de fer qui sautille lorsqu'on le remonte.

Un silence.

-Tu te moques de moi.

John le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Il se détourna en souriant pour déposer sa veste totalement trempée sur une chaise. Il s'apprêtait à ranger ses paquets aux couleurs criardes dans sa chambre – il n'était pas assez naïf pour pouvoir prétendre les cacher alors qu'il logeait sous le même toit que Sherlock – lorsque celui-ci le coupa dans son élan.

-C'est un portable.

-Comment peux-tu... commença John, offusqué, se retournant d'un mouvement sec pour faire face à son colocataire. Sherlock tenait dans sa main son ticket de course, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ce fameux sourire à la fois supérieur et moqueur qu'il arborait souvent.

-Sherlock ! Gronda le docteur en lui arrachant le ticket des mains, amusé malgré lui.

-Il coûte plus de £300.

Un court instant, John sembla coupable, mais cette expression quitta bien vite son visage.

-Certaines... Connaissances... M'ont réglé de vieilles dettes.

-Oh.

Sherlock, silencieux, regarda son colocataire emmener ses paquets un à un dans sa chambre. Puis, soudainement, il tourna les talons, attrapa son manteau et l'enfila rapidement par dessus ses vêtements.

-Je vais, hum. Faire quelques courses pour Mme Hudson, lança-t-il à John d'une voix forte, depuis le pas de la porte et, sur ces mots, il disparut.

Le médecin sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire conciliant. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, serrant son corps entre ses bras pour faire fuir l'air glacial du 221B Baker Street. La nuit commençait à tomber, docilement, sur les rues de Londres. Il vit Sherlock traverser la chaussée à grandes enjambées avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que John avait emménagé dans cet appartement, avec l'homme le plus étrange qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer – mais aussi le plus charismatique. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que lui, John Watson, passait souvent au second plan lorsqu'il était avec Sherlock, mais cela ne l'ennuyait pas. Après son retour de la guerre, John avait senti un vide immense et douloureux s'installer en lui. Mycroft avait vu juste. La guerre lui manquait. Et bien que cette idée avait quelque chose de terriblement dérangeant, il ne réussissait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Ce n'était pas la mort, ni la destruction, mais l'adrénaline – celle qui l'avait taraudé lors des attaques aériennes, les courses folles pour éviter les tirs de mitraillette, les battements de son coeur rythmant chacun de ses pas et l'incertitude du lendemain. Cette adrénaline qui le faisait se sentir vivant, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et Sherlock lui avait rendu cela. Il s'était sentit à nouveau important, utile, et grisé, lorsqu'ils couraient ensembles à perdre haleine dans les ruelles londoniennes.

Et il n'aurait échangé ça pour rien au monde.


End file.
